User talk:WildloughRhulain
--Ember Nickel 00:27, 21 June 2006 (UTC) __TOC__ Oh I am so sorry wildlough, I accidentaly put a picture into your profile that i was trying to put into mine :-( My main talkpage has been archived. It's still active. My main talkpage has been archived. The page is still active; I only moved it because it was taking up a lot of space here and it was getting hard for me to keep track of the posts on this one page. I'll move posts from here to the archived page to clear space instead of just deleting them. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 12:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I would ask TBT about it. Hope you had a Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) update On A Greenstone--Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. It's short, but then again, it's almost finished! Next update will be nice and looong though.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Last update of The Runaway. Thanks for reading!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I don't want to sound mean or creepy or anything but... Do you still come on this wiki, Wildlough?! You haven't been on in like 5 months(!) anyway, that aside I just wanted to say hello and nice to meet you. If you see this message anytime soon, please respond. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello Hey, Wildlough.. (can I call you that??) I got your message ^_^ also, I don't want to seem like a total ignoramus but... Was it scary having brain surgery?? btw, can we be friends?? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for taking the time to respond! :D :D I love making new friends here on the wiki.... Especially because I'm not so well-liked at my school offline :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel people bully me ALL THE TIME! hey Wild! remember me? =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) it's fine! i'm glad you're okay! ^^D i'm trying to remember if you were the one who offered me an icecream cone in the redwall wars thing or not... =p ah well. i hate remembering stuff! =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Wildlough, you ok if I call you that, I'm one of the new guys from last year and decided to just come by and say hi :D, anyway its great to meet someone who has been here for a long time, you seem to be a very nice fellow :D Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 08:54, September 28, 2011, (UTC)